Black Magic
by MelodyFalconer
Summary: Carina Black never seemed like an ordinary girl to Tom Riddle. He could tell from the very moment that he saw her on the train three years ago that her magic was a type of powerful that he had never seen. His greed for power wants her magic, and so he begins a plot to take it. But will that change when he has a feeling for her that he has never had for anyone else: love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

Chapter One: Prequel.

He was taken by her from very first sight of her. He could sense it just by looking at her. Her magic, he could feel it crackling around her, was very powerful. He wanted her power, he _needed_ her power. He studied her for a few moments. Her freckled nose was tucked into a book, her eyes darted the pages, and, every so often, her lips curled up into a smile of amusement at something she had read. He was so intrigued by this girl, he hadn't even noticed that he had been standing outside the train compartment for a good three minutes; the train startled him as it started its journey toward Hogwarts, causing him to nearly fall over.

He entered the apartment. She didn't even look up at him. He sat down on the bench across from her and pulled out a book. He wasn't really reading, just blankly staring at the pages and glancing up at her every so often. Her dark auburn hair was pulled back, with a few curls hanging loose, pushed back from her face. She chewed at her lips nervously as if she was worried for the imaginary world in her book. Judging by her plain robes, she was a first year.

He continued to stare at her until, finally, she put her book down. He quickly looked back his book, pretending to be interested in the words on the pages. When she looked up, she gasped. He dropped his book. "Oh I'm sorry," she said leaning down to pick up his book," it's just, you startled me, I didn't realise anyone else was in here."

"No worries." He said, accepting the book from her small hands. He was so close to her magic. It was so close to his.

"You're a Slytherin?" She half asked, half observed, "I suppose we'll be in the same house then, all my family's been in Slytherin. I'm Carina, by the way, Carina Black." She said, offering him a hand to shake.

He took her hand and shook it, and, just for a moment, their magic was intertwined. He could feel the power surging off of her, and it became his greatest desire. He decided it would be best if he introduced himself, "Riddle, Tom Riddle. This is my third year at Hogwarts."

She smiled at him. "What are you reading?"

He looked down at the book. What was he reading? "Oh, um, nothing really. It's not very interesting."

"Oh."

"Yeah." She went back to her book. Riddle stared out the window, awaiting their arrival at Hogwarts, thinking about the power of Carina's magic. It would be easier to take it if she were a Slytherin. Was it even possible to steal someone's magic? He wasn't sure. He became very thankful for the school library - specifically the restricted section, and his easy access to it because the teachers were putty in his hands. What would they expect of a twelve year old who was the best in year, and very possibly the best the school had ever seen?

The compartment door slid open. "There you are, Riddle. We've been looking for you." Riddle looked up. It was one of his friends - no, that wasn't the right word. It was one of his _followers_, Abraxas Malfoy.

"Yes, sorry, I've sort of been hiding I suppose. I'll come join you. Give me a moment." Malfoy stood in the door as Riddle gathered his things and followed him out, turning around to say goodbye to Carina. "Farewell Carina, it was nice meeting you."

She looked up from the book. "It was nice meeting you, too, Riddle."  
He gave her his best smile, then turned to follow Malfoy to their usual compartment.

Inside was the usual lot: Nott, Goyle, LeStrange, and Rosier. They were all third years, and, of course, Slytherins. "Who was that girl Riddle?" Malfoy asked.

"Carina Black," Riddle responded, smiling, "And I can tell we're going to be _very_ good friends."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Three years later.

**AN~ sorry it's really short and kinda crappy but I just wanted to get this story updated. I know where I want to go with this I'm just not sure how to get there. **

There was a chill in the air the night that Tom Riddle returned to his dreaded orphanage. It may have been the middle of summer, but London was cold. Or maybe this cold was part of his subconscious, reminding him of the coldness of his heart. The day before he had killed three people, his father and his grandparents, but he didn't care. They DESERVED it. They were just filthy, little muggles that meant nothing to him. The worst part of all this was, the part Riddle tried to ignore, was that his muggle father made him a half blood. Riddle couldn't stand the thought of it. His mother had mixed her blood with that of a despicable creature. It was sickening! And for what? For a man who didn't love her? A man that impregnated her and then left her? It just made him so angry.

He shook the thought out of his head as he entered the orphanage. He wouldn't have come back, but he needed to. School started in a few weeks and he had, stupidly, left his things in their hiding place in the orphanage. He didn't plan on staying; he was just going to sneak in and gather them before leaving and heading to the Malfoy Manor.

The door creaked open. It was rather quiet though and Tom didn't think anyone had heard him.

He snuck up to his room, taking care on the steps for they had an awful tendency to be noisy, and gathered his school things from their hiding places under the floorboards.

He quickly left the orphanage and began his travel to the Malfoy Manor.


	3. Chapter 3: The Manor

**AN~ Once again, I'm terribly sorry about the long wait you all went through for this. I could give you a million excuses but I shan't cos I know you're all dying to read this. Anyhow, please review =) muchos gracias for following everyone.**

Chapter Three: The Manor  
Several hours later Tom Riddle arrived at the Malfoy manor, chilled and wet from England's night rain. He had hitched a ride in the bed of an unknowing farmer's truck and gotten off when he made a stop at Divizes and walked five and a half miles through the cold night for two hours before reaching the dark mansion that now rose before. He walked briskly up the gravel drive to the manor, stopping only to salute the large iron gate that then immediately opened for him. He knocked on the large wooden doors. As he waited impatiently for the doors to be opened for him, he glanced out across the landscape. The sun was now beginning to rise, colouring the clouds above it brilliant shades of orange and pink.  
The door was opened by a middle aged woman he recognised as Abraxas's mother.  
"Tom!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, "It's so good to see you! What on earth are you doing here?"  
Tom smiled. "I just came to see my favourite witch, of course."  
Mrs Malfoy blushed. "Oh Tom, you're so charming. It was nice of you to visit. Please come in, although, Abraxas is still sleeping." She rolled her eyes. "That boy, it's so ridiculous sometimes. I wish he would get up earlier, like you. It's not even six in the morning."  
Tom beamed at her as he followed her through the house and into the kitchen, listening to her rambling throughout.  
"Have a seat dear, I'll have the elf make you some breakfast."  
Tom promptly sat down at the counter, just realising how hungry he'd been... It had been a while since he'd eaten. Mrs Malfoy snapped her fingers, and soon he was feasting.  
A few hours later, well fed and in dry clothes, Tom was spending his time reading in the living room when Abraxas grumpily stumbled in. "Merlin's beard, Tom, what are you doing here so early? I haven't even eaten breakfast yet."  
Tom rolled his eyes. "Go." He half demanded. "I'll be here when you return."  
Tom stuck his nose back into the book he had reading. It was a magic book, which tended to be the only thing that amused him. He loved reading them, and, of course, it was in a magic book that he first discovered Horcruxes. Tom smiled slightly at the thought and subconsciously patted the diary he always kept inside his robes.  
Nearly twenty minutes later Abraxas returned, smiling like the idiot he was. "We're going to Diagon Alley today to get school supplies." He announced, "You wanna come?"  
Tom felt uncertain at this. He already had his school supplies, being a penniless orphan the school provided him with these things. Nevertheless, Tom grinned back at Malfoy and agreed to tag along.


End file.
